This Wimp Was A Demon King
by Chanpawpaw
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Keturunan langsung Lucifer dan Raja Iblis terakhir, Baek Cifer Blue harusnya sudah mati berabad-abad yang lalu. Namun saat ia bangun, namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun—Siswa SMA cupu yang ditindas preman sekolah. Tapi beda cerita jika salah satu preman sekolah bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, “Sedang apa keturunan Lucifer ada disini?” [Demon! AU] CHAP 1 UP!
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_XXX_**

Laki-laki yang masih terduduk di singgasananya tersenyum melirik pedang yang sudah diarahkan ke lehernya. Ia sempat melirik isi kerajaannya—Berantakan, hancur, dan seluruh pasukannya sudah terbunuh di tangan satu ksatria ini. Ia meringis saat melihat sebelah sayapnya sudah tergeletak di lantai aula dengan menyedihkan.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini?" Tanya laki-laki yang sedang mengarahkan pedang kearahnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa kecewa, marah, dan sedih.

"Ini akan jadi saat terakhir kau melihat wajah ini, aku harus menunjukkan wajah terbaikku," Balas laki-laki yang duduk di singgasana, masih tersenyum.

"Kau—selama ini, apa semuanya palsu, **yang** **mulia**?" Laki-laki dengan baju besi dihadapannya menekan kata yang mulia. Yang dimana ini lucu, mengingat ia bukan raja yang laki-laki ini layani.

"Kau meragukanku?" Balas sang raja tenang. Si ksatria geram dan makin mendekatkan pedangnya kearah leher Raja dengan tanduk besar dikepalanya ini. Walau perawakannya kecil dan wajahnya sempurna, pria di depannya ini bukan manusia. Bukan juga mahluk bersahabat. Pria dihadapannya ini musuh abadi manusia, musuh kerajaannya dan musuh terbesar dirinya.

"Menipuku adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau lakukan. Kau harusnya merasa terhormat, karena setelah ini kepalamu akan digantung di tengah kota sebagai simbol kemenangan kerajaan kami, manusia."

"Kau melakukan ini demi kerajaamu atau melalukannya demi kau sendiri?"

Ia makin erat memegang pedangnya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk raja iblis yang gagal. Sepertinya kau tidak perlu kata-kata terakhir."

Sang raja menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum walaupun air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku menerima kekalahanku. Lagipula, aku sudah hidup terlalu lama. Yah, hidupku yang terakhir ini jadi tidak membosankan karena kau," Menghela nafasnya sejenak sang Raja melanjutkan, "Aku cuma ingin kau tahu, selama ini aku tidak pernah menipu siapapun atau berpura-pura."

Pria dihadapannya dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan sudah mengangkat pedangnya. "Aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Sayang sekali, aku sangat mengharapkan itu terjadi."

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun."

_**BUK! **_

"Ayo hajar lagi!" Seru laki-laki didepannya, lalu pukulan itu kembali mengenai wajahnya.

Baekhyun terjatuh terduduk. Menatap bingung keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia meludah darah yang ada di mulutnya. Cepat-cepat melihat tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak ada bekas luka tusukan atau pedang yang masih tertancap.

Ia mengusap pipinya yang kotor, tidak terasa sakit sama sekali walau dipukuli. Menatap sekumpulan laki-laki didepannya dengan terheran.

"Siapa kalian?"

Bukannya dijawab, pertanyaannya malah dibalas oleh suara tawa menggelegar.

"Hey, lihat bocah Byun ini. Sehabis dipukuli, ingatannya hilang!" Seru salah satu dari mereka. Baekhyun mengeryit melihatnya. Pakaiannya aneh. Mirip pakaian pelayan, namun ia tidak pernah melihat pakaian pelayan sejelek dan seberantakan ini. Gaya bicara dan penampilannya juga aneh.

"Sekarang dia malah melamun. Sepertinya kita harus mengobatinya dengan beberapa pukulan supaya ingatannya kembali!" Ujar laki-laki yang lain. Dengan cepat ia kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada Baekhyun, namun dengan sekejap mata ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram, habis kesabarannya. Ia tidak mengerti situasinya sekarang. Harusnya ia sudah mati ditangan ksatria itu. Tapi ia terbangun sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang dengan pakaian aneh. Baekhyun bangun dari jatuhnya, masih memegang tangan laki-laki itu dan menendang kakinya hingga terjatuh keras.

"Akkh—Gila, apa-apaan kau ini!" Seru laki-laki yang sekarang terduduk dibawahnya. Baekhyun menatapnya marah, membuat laki-laki ini terdiam membisu. Namun setelahnya berseru, "Kenapa kalian diam saja, bodoh! Cepat tahan dia!"

Orang-orang yang masih bingung dengan keadaan langsung tersentak dan berupaya mendekati Baekhyun. Namun hanya dengan tatapan mata Baekhyun, semua orang kembali terdiam, terjatuh terduduk karena ketakutan.

"**_Kau, manusia rendahan yang bahkan bukan tandinganku berani-beraninya menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa rajamu?_**" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada marah.

Raut kebingungan langsung terukir di wajah setiap orang, namun mereka yang seakan melihat bayangan hitam besar menyelimuti Baekhyun terdiam tergagu.

"Si-si bangsat ini, akh–apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya. Kau sudah gila!" Ujar laki-laki yang tangannya masih ia pegang ini dengan terbata.

Kesabarannya habis, ia mencengkram wajah laki-laki dihadapannya, menatap tepat di depan matanya.

"**_Siapa kau?_**" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Matanya berubah memerah sedangkan mata laki-laki dihadapannya menghitam tidak menyisakan putih.

Baekhyun melihat dirinya sendiri di mata orang ini. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia seratus persen yakin orang dalam ingatan laki-laki ini dirinya. Tapi kemana tanduk, singgasana, dan rakyatnya? Ia malah melihat dirinya berpakaian sama dengan sekumpulan orang-orang ini. Memakai kacamata, tidak bertanduk, berambut hitam, membawa roti dan sebagian besar sedang dipukuli, ditendang atau dipermalukan.

Itu dirinya tapi juga bukan dirinya.

Baekhyun beralih menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Ini jelas bukan kerajaannya. Ini cuma gang sempit dekat gudang barang bekas yang biasa dipakai untuk anak-anak ini memukuli dirinya.

Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa tahu itu?

Ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari wajah orang itu, menarik seluruh kekuatannya.

"Bos pingsan! Ayo cepat kabur dari sini sebelum si tukang roti itu semakin menggila!" Sekumpulan orang-orang itu, atau yang ia lihat dalam ingatannya adalah tukang tindasnya langsung lari tergopoh-gopoh menggotong orang yang katanya bos itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun sendiri. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk, keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya deras. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit. Ia menatap cermin retak yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Ia bisa melihat tangannya di penuhi lebam-lebam dan wajahnya penuh plester luka. Ia menatap cermin retak itu bingung. Ada pantulan pemuda ringkih, kurus, yang dipenuhi luka-luka disana. Rambutnya berantakan dan lepek hampir menutupi wajahnya. Tapi ia tahu pasti pemilik sepasang mata sipit, hidung mungil dan bibir kecil di depannya ini. Itu semua milik Lucifer ke-7, raja iblis terakhir yang nyawanya diambil secara sukarela oleh ksatria suci barusan sekali. Harusnya hari ini ia punah. Mati dan hilang. Raja iblis— Lucifer, beserta seluruh mahluknya binasa. Itulah titik terang dimana peradaban manusia mulai dibangun. Tapi kenapa, ia yang notabenenya Raja Iblis yang seharusnya sudah mati terbangun di tubuh anak kecil ringkih ini?

Tiba-tiba, ratusan memori seakan mengalir kedalam otaknya. Bagaimana ia dilahirkan, orangtuanya, teman-temannya dan seluruh kehidupannya di dunia ini terlintas. Baekhyun menggeram saat merasakan sakit kepala yang amat sangat sesaat sebelum semuanya berhenti.

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal. Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin. Melirik papan nama yang tersemat di bajunya—**_Byun Baekhyun, 2-2._**

Baekhyun tertawa keras sebelum berangsur-angsur menjadi tawa frustasi.

"Astaga," Ujar Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia menatap kedua tangan kecil dan lembut ini. Tidak percaya kedua tangan ini miliknya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia, Byun Baekhyun. Umurnya enam belas tahun. Tahun kedua di SMA Ilsin. Orangtuanya membuka restoran ayam goreng di lantai bawah rumahnya. Ayah dan ibunya pekerja keras dan sangat menyayanginya. Baekhyun sendiri anak biasa. Ia tidak pandai dalam belajar, tidak jago olahraga dan tidak memiliki bakat spesial apapun kecuali membaca komik. Reputasinya sangat buruk di sekolah. Satu sekolah menyebutnya tukang roti, karena ia sering bolak-balik membelikkan roti atau makanan lainnya kepada para preman sekolah. Ia juga sering dipukuli, di bentak, dan dipermalukan oleh para preman sekolah. Tapi orangtuanya tidak mengetahui itu karena dirinya diancam oleh para preman, jika ia cerita mereka akan datang ke restoran ayam mereka.

Hari ini, tepat di hari pertama masuk sekolah, Baekhyun baru saja dipukuli dan ditendangi sebagai ritual masuk sekolah.

Harusnya, yang berada disini adalah Byun Baekhyun si pecundang tukang roti. Bukan Baek Cifer Blue, Keturunan terakhir Lucifer, Raja Iblis ketujuh yang seharusnya sudah mati ditangan ksatria suci.

Suasana lenggang sesaat. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap langit biru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Juga burung gereja kecil yang terbang diatasnya. Suara bel sekolah terdengar nyaring diriingi suara riuh orang-orang satu sekolahnya.

Ia kembali menatap cermin rusak di sampingnya. Seragamnya kotor, wajahnya babak belur, rambutnya berantakan, dan ada kacamata tebal menempel diwajahnya.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. Bertanya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang apa?"

**_XXX_**

_hmmmm apani, sok ngide banget bikin yang kayak gini tapi karena takut lupa tulis aja deh! Intinya tentang Baekhyun si raja iblis yang renkarnasi jd anak cupu x chanyeol yang belum ketuan dia apa dan siapa wkwk_

_Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

**_Who Am I_**

**_XXX_**

Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit UKS sekolahnya.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya, terasa sakit semua. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersender pada bantal di belakangnya. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati dan tubuhnya penuh perban dan plester luka.

Cermin di ujung tembok memantulkan wajah babak belurnya. Melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri, kepalanya terasa sakit.

Ingatannya bercampur, membuatnya bingung yang mana yang benar.

Dulu dia adalah Baek Cifer Blue, keturunan terakhir Lucifer dan Raja Iblis ke-7. Tapi sekarang dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kelas 2-2, tukang roti terbully di SMA Ilsin.

Yang mana yang benar dan yang mana dirinya? Mana yang nyata dan mana yang ilusi?

Tubuhnya merinding mengingat bagaimana ia bertingkah tadi. Apa yang ia ucapkan, kekuatan apa yang ia keluarkan dan bagaimana tadi ia menghabisi pembully di kelasnya. Itu jelas dirinya, Byun Baekhyun. Namun dengan kekuatan Baek Cifer Blue.

Rasanya aneh melihat dirinya yang sekarang. Ingatan tentang dirinya di masa sekarang jadi terasa buram. Siapa dirinya, apa kesehariannya, bagaimana ia dirumah, bagaimana ia disekolah—ingatan itu jadi terasa sedikit asing.

Ingatan tersegar dalam otaknya hanyalah bagaimana Richard, ksatria suci juga pahlawan kerajaan itu membunuhnya dengan pedang miliknya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Walau tidak ada bekas sama sekali, rasa di bagian pedang itu menyentuhnya terasa nyata. Juga rasa sedih yang membuncah tak karuan namun tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Semua ini rasanya janggal.

Tapi jelas, ini dirinya. Entah itu Baek Cifer Blue yang berenkarnasi menjadi Byun Baekhyun atau Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki masa lalu sebagai Baek Cifer Blue.

Ditengah diamnya, suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Dua orang masuk dan ia kenal betul siapa mereka. Dokter UKS dan kepala sekolah, Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Taeyong adalah dokter uks mereka, jadi itu wajar ia ada disini. Tapi kenapa kepala sekolah mereka juga ada disini?

Begitu mata mereka bertatapan dengan mata Baekhyun, mereka langsung tersentak kaget. Buru-buru menutup pintu dan langsung berlutut dengan satu tangan ditaruh diatas lututnya—layaknya ksatria yang berhadapan dengan raja agung.

Tubuh mereka bergetar, penuh rasa sedih juga bahagia.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih kau telah kembali, raja kami."

Baekhyun menegang saat mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya raja untuk sekian lamanya. Ia menutup matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya, bukan Baekhyun lagi yang terpantul di cermin. Namun Baek Cifer Blue dengan tanduk, sebelah sayap hitam juga mata merah menyala.

**"Tunjukkan diri kalian."** Baekhyun menatap dokter uks dan kepala sekolahnya lekat.

Aura hitam langsung muncul dari kedua orang itu. Tak lama hingga Jaehyun, dokter uks sekolahnya berubah menjadi _beastman_ dan membesar beberapa kali lipat juga Taeyong, kepala sekolahnya berubah menjadi vampir, kulitnya memutih jadi seputih salju dan gigi taring muncul dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Melihatnya, Baekhyun hampir menangis. Memori masa lalu langsung mengalir di benaknya. Dua orang kepercayaannya, tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya, Chaos dan Vlad.

"Kalian masih hidup?" Baekhyun merubah kembali rupanya, kembali menjadi anak SMA biasa begitu juga dengan Chaos dan Vlad—atau yang sekarang kita panggil Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Ketujuh iblis tingkat tinggi, para mentri merah, semuanya masih hidup berkat kekuatan yang kau berikan sebelum kau mati. Kami, para mentri berhasil bertahan dengan kekuatan yang berikan dan beradaptasi dengan peradaban manusia. Sisa dari rakyat kerajaan juga sudah berenkarnasi, sebagian besar jadi manusia tanpa kekuatan dan lupa akan masa lalu mereka," Jelas Taeyong sambil masih menunduk dan mempertahankan sikapnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Walau rasanya aneh melihat dokter uks dan kepala sekolahnya bertingkah seperti ini, namun bagian dari jiwa Raja Iblisnya merindukan ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama? Bagaimana dengan para mentri yang lain? Dan bagaimana bisa kebetulan aku menjadi murid disini?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Taeyong dan Jaehyun sempat bertatap-tatapan sebelum Jaehyun berdehem.

"Kami, para menteri berusaha mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan saat yang mulia kembali. Jadi selama beribu-ribu tahun hidup di peradaban manusia, para menteri berpencar untuk mempersiapkan jika suatu saat nanti yang mulia kembali. Sejak yang mulia lahir, 17 tahun yang lalu kami sudah mengawasi yang mulia. Namun pada saat itu ingatan mulia belum kembali dan kekuatan yang mulia juga masih tersegel. Jadi kami mengawasi mulia secara diam-diam hingga kini kekuatan yang mulia bangkit bersama dengan ingatannya."

"Baiklah aku paham. Apa para menteri sudah mengetahui kebangkitanku?" Baekhyun mengubah posisinya, menjadi duduk di bibir kasur. Ingin melihat lebih dekat wujud manusia tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya ini.

"Kami belum memberitahu mereka, tapi kami yakin mereka bisa merasakan kekuatan yang mulia," Balas Jaehyun.

"Bisakah kalian berdiri? Kalian memang pelayanku, tapi kalian juga dokter dan kepala sekolah. Bagian dari Byun Baekhyun di dalam diri ini tidak nyaman melihatnya."

"Yang mulia, bagaimana bisa kami sejajar—"

"Ini perintah," Tekan Baekhyun. Mulutnya tersenyum namun matanya tidak, membuat Taeyong dan Jaehyun buru-buru berdiri.

"Setelah aku bangkit, apa rencana yang telah kalian persiapkan?"

"Selama ini kami hanya mempersiapkan agar kehidupan yang mulia sebagai manusia terpenuhi dan berjalan dengan nyaman. Sisanya kami serahkan pada mulia."

"Bagus, untung saja kalian tidak memiliki rencana seperti kembali menguasai dunia atau sejenisnya. Aku sudah lelah, hidup saja yang tenang sebagai manusia." Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Taeyong dan Jaehyun menangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong soal tenang, bisa kalian jelaskan status Byun Baekhyun? Kalian bilang, kalian sudah beribu-ribu tahun mempersiapkan agar aku bisa hidup tenang dan nyaman kan?" Baekhyun turun dari kasur, berjalan dan berhenti didepan kedua pelayannya. Taeyong dan Jaehyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa aku, Baek Cifer Blue yang agung menjadi tukang suruh, samsak tinju, bahan ledekam dan tertawaan anak-anak manusia rendahan? Juga alasan kenapa orangtuaku, cuma mampu membuka restoran ayam goreng sederhana?"

**_XXX_**

Baekhyun berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Bel istirahat makan siang sudah selesai dari tadi, namun karena ia baru saja dari ruang kesehatan ia memiliki alasan untuk terlambat.

Berdasarkan penjelasan Taeyong dan Jaehyun, alasan kenapa selama ini Baekhyun hidup dengan menyedihkan adalah karena-**dia. Dia **memberikan perintah kepada para menteri agar tidak membantu Baekhyun dalam hal apapun setidaknya sampai Baekhyun mengingat siapa dirinya. Itu adalah hukumannya. Sudah ratusan kali renkarnasi dan baru di kehidupan ini lah dia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa namun mengingat kondisinya yang pada kehidupan ini sangat memprihatinkan, mendapatkan kembali ingatannya disaat menjadi Byun Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya merasa lega. Tidak terbayang jika seorang Baek Cifer Blue yang agung, tapi tidak sadar dan malah menjalani harinya dipukuli sebagai Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, ada simbol lingkaran sihir di punggung tangannya. Segel keberadaannya sebagai raja iblis. Mengingat perkataan Taeyong di UKS tadi membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

_"Yang mulia harus menyembunyikan keberadaan mulia sebagai raja iblis. Kami harus menyegel aura dan sihir mulia. Sama seperti kita para iblis, Richard sang pahlawan memiliki kemungkinan besar juga berenkarnasi dan memiliki ingatan masa lalunya. Kami tak tahu keberadaanya karena kekuatan kami tidak cukup mendeteksi aura pahlawan. Jadi untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan ijinkan kami menyegel kekuatan yang mulia."_

Yah, itu bukan masalah besar sih. Kekuatannya tidak berguna, sekuat apapun itu. Membayangkan dunia mengetahui kekuatannya saja sudah ngeri. Bukan ia bisa memulai perang dunia atau dianggap alien. Ia hanya mempertahankan kekuatan fisik, pengetahuan dan sedikit sihir penyembuh dari Baek Cifer Blue—sisanya disegel secara rapat.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Terdengar suara guru yang sedang mengajar dan suara kipas angin yang bergerak bolak-balik. Hampir semua luka di tubuhnya sembuh. Ia hanya mempertahankan beberapa lebam di wajahnya sebagai bukti ia benar-benar sakit dan harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Entah kenapa, dirinya gugup.

Mungkin para menteri akan tertawa jika tahu Raja Iblis mereka gugup cuma karena akan masuk kedalam kelas ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelas, membuat sang guru berhenti bicara dan semua pasang mata di kelas menatapnya.

Huh, tatapan merendahkan ini. Dirinya sebagai Baek Cifer Blue rasanya tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Guru sastra mereka, Guru Song menatapnya kasian—itulah yang selalu diberikan oleh beberapa guru jika melihat wajahnya yang babak belur. Namun mereka tidak punya kekuatan. Para penindas biasanya memiliki latar belakang orang hebat dan berpengaruh. Jadi entah mereka membiarkannya, pura-pura tidak lihat atau malah ikutannya menindasnya.

Terus apa? Dia ini mantan Raja Iblis.

"Maafkan aku Guru Song, aku habis dari ruang kesehatan," Ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Guru Song hanya berdehem, mengkode agar Baekhyun menutup pintu dan cepat kembali ke tempat duduknya sebelum Guru Song melanjutkan materinya.

Tatapan para siswa di kelas benar-benar membuatnya risih. Sebagian besar mencemooh dan kasihan, namun ada tatapan marah mendalam.

Baekhyun duduk di meja pojok belakang. Di sebelahnya ada Sehun, pria pendiam yang selalu tidur dikelas namun entah kenapa kehidupannya tenang dan tidak pernah ada yang menganggunya. Mungkin orang ini kaya.

Di sebrang pojok, ketiga penindas tadi menatapnya marah. Terlebih lagi ketuanya yang sempat ia buat pingsan. Mereka menatap seakan siap menguliti Baekhyun hidup-hidup. Baekhyun meliriknya, dalam hati kesal berani-beraninya merendahkan dirinya. Sekarang ingatannya sudah kembali, para penindas itu akan merasakan balasannya sebentar lagi. Sebagai Mantan Raja Iblis, ia dikenal sadis dan paling anti memberikan ampun.

Namun tatapan dendam itu bukan hanya berasal dari mereka. Saat Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, tatapannya bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Ketua kelasnya, Tuan sempurna di sekolahnya, dan satu-satunya orang yang akan menyapa Baekhyun jika berpapasan di koridor. Tapi ada apa dengan tatapan dendam itu?

Tidak mau pusing, ia memilih meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan tidur. Ia mau bersiap-siap, karena sebentar lagi tidak akan ada tukang roti bernama Byun Baekhyun.

**_XXX_**

"BANGUN!"

Baekhyun merasakan kepala belakangnya dipukul keras. Belum membuka matanya tapi dalam hati Baekhyun sudah mengutuk. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena memori masa lalu dan masa sekarangny bercampur dan benar-benar terasa membingungkan. Dipukul begitu hampir membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan auranya dan membunuh keparat didepannya ini.

Masih menunduk, Baekhyun melirik teman sebangkunya. Masih tertidur dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari pertama kali ia melihatnya. Bocah ini mati atau apa?

"Kau sudah bangunkan? Tidak usah pura-pura tidur, cepat bangun!" Kepala belakangnya di pukul lagi. Baekhyun yang kehilangan kesabarannya mengerang dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap ketiga orang penindas didepannya kesal.

"Apasih?!" Seru Baekhyun kesal. Seruannya yang cukup keras membuat anak-anak kelas lain yang belum meninggalkan kelas menoleh dan menatapnya horor. Wajah mereka mengatakan seakan _Kau sudah gila? Setidaknya biarkan kami pulang dulu!_

Si ketua—Hyungsuk menatapnya tidak percaya. "Jangan ada yang keluar kelas. Siapapun yang keluar kelas akan bernasib sama seperti tukang roti ini."

Anak-anak kelas tampak memasang tampang protes dan takut. Protes kepada Baekhyun dan takut kepada Baekhyun. Namun mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menutup pintu dan berdiri memojok berusaha sejauh mungkin dari tempat para penindas dan Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau cenayang? Bisa tau-taunya tentang nasibku?" Tanya Baekhyun, menatap Hyungsuk tepat didepan matanya.

Yang ditatap merasa merinding ketika mata hitam jernih itu beradu dengan miliknya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya terbesit ingatan bahwa rasanya ia hampir mati tercekik oleh tatapan itu. Itu ilusi, tentu saja. Mana mungkin pecundang didepannya mampu? Namun bagaimana tadi bisa ia kalah? Dan pingsan diatas semua itu? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur? Kau sudah tidak mau hidup lagi? Katakan trik apa yang tadi siang kau lakukan padaku pecundang!" Hyungsuk menarik kerah Baekhyun, membuat yang ditarik sedikit berjinjit karena Hyungsuk lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Bukannya tubuh gemetar, tatapan takut dan kalimat maaf yang biasa ia dapatkan, ia malah mendapatkan tatapan bosan dan tidak tertarik.

"Iya, kepalaku baru terbentur. Jadi aku bara sadar betapa menyedihkannya dirimu dan betapa lucunya aku yang selama ini takut padamu. Padahal kau cuma ikan teri." Baekhyun menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya, puas melihat wajah teman-teman sekelasnya dan wajah Hyungsuk yang kaget.

"Kau... harus kuhabisi sampai mampus hari ini!" Saat tangan Hyungsuk yang satunya lagi hampir meninju wajah Baekhyun,ia langsung menahannya dengan satu tangan. Meremas tinju Hyungsuk hingga anak itu meraung kesakitan. Tangan Baekhyun yang satunya lagi melepas cengkraman Hyungsuk dari kerahnya sebelum mendorongnya hingga Hyungsuk terjatuh.

"ARGGGHHH!" Hyungsuk masih meraung-raung memegang tangannya yang baru saja diremad Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun meringis, ia belum bisa mengendalikkan kemampuan iblisnya. Berhadapan manusia sangat susah, mereka lemah tapi arogan. Hanya dengan remasan kecil dan tangan kanan milik Hyungsuk sudah retak.

"T-tidak bisa diterima!" Kedua anak buah Hyungsuk bersamaan menyerang. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menendang perutnya sampai terjatuh dan membanting yang satunya lagi. Tidak perlu usaha banyak untuk membuat mereka bertiga meringis kesakitan diatas lantai.

Nafas anak-anak kelas tercekat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hanya dengan gerakan simple dari Baekhyun dan para penindas sudah tepar diatas lantai.

Baekhyun berdehem, membenarkan dasinya. Semua orang pasti bingung, kenapa Byun Baekhyun yang lemah bisa dalam sekejap kuat.

Baekhyun berdehem, menatap teman-teman sekelasnya sebelum menatap Hyungsuk yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Selama ini, aku menahan diri karena dilarang ayahku untuk bertarung lagi. Aku sudah menahan semua pukulan dan penghinaan kalian tapi sudah cukup. Persetan tentang larangan, mulai hari ini jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi kalau kau tak ingin rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini." Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersorak pada dirinya sendiri karena mampu memberikan ancaman paling bersahabat.

"Para senior tidak akan membiarkanmu lari setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kami!" Seru salah satu anak buah Hyungsuk. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, lalu teringat. Senior yang mereka maksud mungkin kakak kelas dalam kelompok preman mereka. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Itu urusan nanti, ia memiliki urusan yang lebih penting sekarang.

"Coba saja," Ujar Baekhyun singkat. Saat ia akan mengambil tasnya, dirinya sedikit kaget melihat teman sebangkunya, Sehun sudah bangun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam.

"Itu, resletingnya masih terbuka," Ujar Sehun datar.

Baekhyun sempat mengerutkan dahinya dulu sebelum melihat resleting tasnya masih terbuka. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Sehun hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya.

Baekhyun memakai tasnya, melewati tubuh-tubuh para penindas yang masih terkapar di lantai dan melewati para anak-anak kelas yang masih menatapnya syok. Saat Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelas, dirinya sedikit kaget melihat Chanyeol yang bersandar disebelah pintu dengan melipat tangannya didada.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berniat mengabaikannya sebelum Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya mengkerut marah.

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung, "Byun Baekhyun."

Ia bisa mendengar lidah Chanyeol berdecak. Anak jangkung itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan menariknya. Baekhyun ingin menahannya dengan kekuatannya, namun Chanyeol bisa terluka. Tapi disisi lain ada apa dengan ketua kelasnya ini? Walau mereka tidak dekat setidaknya Chanyeol masih menganggapnya manusia normal dikelas. Setidaknya sebelumnya.

Mereka sampai di lorong loker, Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok tanpa berkata-kata. Memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan menatapnya marah.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa dirimu? Aku sudah ingat muka miliknya. Kenapa kau memiliki muka yang sama dengannya?!" Seru Chanyeol penuh dengan sarat amarah. Baekhyun menatap bingung pria didepannya ini. Maksudnya apa? Apa laki-laki didepannya ini mengetahui statusnya sebagai mantan Raja Iblis? Tapu jika iya, kenapa Baekhyun merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajah ini? Baekhyun juga tidak merasakan apa-apa selain aura manusia yang sedang marah.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Hentikan omong kosongmu," Desis Baekhyun, dirinya tidak suka situasi terpojok dengan ketidak jelasan seperti ini.

Chanyeol menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun. Begitu untuk hampir satu menit sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan kurungan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Maaf, aku terbawa emosi. Wajahmu mirip seseorang yang berarti untukku."

Alasan macam apa itu sampai menariknya sejauh ini? Dan lagi memangnya itu sikap yang akan kau tunjukkan untuk seseorang yang berarti bagimu?

Tapi Baekhyun tidak membuka mulutnya, hanya merapihkan seragamnya yang berantakan dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, jika sudah tidak ada lagi aku permisi."

Sebelum memorinya kembali, ia tidak pernah memiliki kesan buruk terhada Chanyeol. Dulu ia malah mengaguminya dan sangat berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang masih menganggap anak kelas. Tapi melihat kejadian ini, tau tidaknya Chanyeol tentang statusnya, yang tadi utu cukup berbahaya. Baekhyun belum tau betul tentang dunia ini dengan memori iblisnya, jadi lebih baik Baekhyun menjaga jaraknya.

Saat Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol masih menatap punggungnya nanar. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat wajah itu saat Baekhyun masuk kelas tadi. Wajah orang yang paling ia kagumi dan sayang namun juga wajah yang paling ia benci. Wajah yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan walaupun ia sendiri yang minta.

Chanyeol mendesah, punggung Baekhyun makin menjauh.

**_XXX_**

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah. Ia menolak tawaran Jaehyun ataupun Taeyong untuk diantar ataupun melakukan pertemuan dengan para mentri. Walaupun Baekhyun dalam hati sangat merindukan para menterinya, namun saat ini dirinya bukan lagi Baek Cifer Blue. Ia Byun Baekhyun, dan ia sekarang memiliki rumah untuk menjadi tempat pulang.

Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya di samping rumahnya. Seperti biasa, rumahnya ramai dikunjungi pelanggan membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Walaupun bukan produk ayam goreng ternama, namun di kawasan ini restoran keluarga miliknya adalah yang nomor satu untuk urusan ayam goreng dan makanan ringan Korea.

Saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam restoran, kehadirannya langsung disambut hangat oleh ibunya.

"Sudah pulang?" Sapa ibunya yang sedang duduk di meja kasir. Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya, memberikan ciuman di pipi kanan wanita itu.

"Iya, dimana ayah? Aku ingin membantu," Tanya Baekhyun.

"Membantu apa? Tugas pelajar itu cuma belajar. Cepat sana ganti baju dan makan malam. Kau harus belajar supaya nilaimu yang hancur itu membaik!" Ayahnya muncul dari konter dapur, sedang sibuk menggoreng ayam. Perkataan ayahnya membuatnya tertawa sebelum mengangguk menurut.

Saat ia hendak naik ketangga, ia sedikit kaget melihat sosok pria dengan wajah serius keluar dari toilet.

"Jangan lupa cuci kaki," Ujar pria itu datar, lalu langsung berlalu dan membantu mengantarkan pesanan dari dapur ke pelanggan.

Ah, itu Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan perfilman yang tinggal didekat sini. Saat ini ia bekerja sebagai pelayan. Namun mereka tidak begitu dekat karena Baekhyun ini tukang gugup dan Kyungsoo yang cuek.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar dan membukanya. Kamarnya cukup normal, walaupun ada beberapa poster dari grup SNSD yang tertempel di dinding.

Melihat seisi kamarnya, membuat memori dari Byun Baekhyun dan Baek Cifer Blue kembali menyatu.

Kamar ini menjadi saksi bisu dari semua tangisannya. Ia tidak ingat dikehidupan sebelumnya ia pernah berenkarnasi atau tidak, namun sepertinya hidup menjadi pecundang lemah merupakan salah satu hukuman yang diberikan oleh **dia **untuk menebus dosa-dosa Baekhyun terhadap umat manusia.

Baekhyun mengambil foto album dan membukanya. Dia menggeleng-geleng pasrah saat menyadari kenyataan sejak dulu dia adalah anak yang lemah dan pemalu. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifat Raja Iblis di masa lalu.

Karena tubuhnya kecil dan wajahnya seperti anak perempuan, sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu jadi bahan ejekan dan sering diganggu. Kalau mengingatnya, ingin rasanya ia menghampiri mereka-mereka yang telah mempermalukannya namun disatu sisi dirinya merasa menyedihkan melihat betapa tidka berdaya dirinya. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya.

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur, memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia sudah pernah hidup sebagai Baek Cifer Blue. Penuh darah, air mata, jeritan dari mereka yang tidak berdosa dan rasa sepi. Walaupun ada para menteri yang bersamanya, mereka adalah bawahannya. Mereka tidak pernah bersikap santai dan seakan menyembah Baekhyun. Lain dari mereka, semua mahluk takut padanya. Mau seramah apapun dirinya, orang-orang akan langsung bersujud minta maaf dikakinya. Ia juga lelah dengan tatapan takut, benci, jijik dari para manusia padahal ia tidak pernah menyerang mereka duluan. Kerajaan iblis selalu hidup mandiri tanpa tanpa kerusuhan. Manusialah yang seringkali datang, membawa pedang dan panahnya, membunuh kaumnya untuk uang, dan bicara seakan mereka mahluk paling suci yang harus memberantas mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mendeklarasikan perang namun para manusia selalu memerangi mereka.

Baek Cifer Blue lelah. Ia ingin kehidupan damai. Pikirnya, mungkin jika mereka hidup seperti manusia, manusia akan berhenti memerangi mereka.

Ia merubah dirinya, merubah tampilannya dan menjadi manusia. Tinggal di kota manusia untuk melihat bagaimana manusia hidup. Disana, ia bertemu Richard. Ahli pedang juga ksatria utama kerajaan. Pertemuan mereka seperti kisah dongeng. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bersama. Ia hampir saja melepaskan status Raja Iblisnya demi pemuda itu. Namun, Iblis dan manusia tidak pernah akan bisa bersatu.

Kerajaan memiliki niat buruk terhadap kerajaan Iblis sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Menyebarkan berita bohong setiap hari agar manusia makin membenci iblis. Mereka memperjual belikan iblis layaknya barang dan memperbudaknya atau memakannya. Ia, sebagai Raja tidak bisa tinggal diam. Namun terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui Richard adalah pendukung nomor satu rencana Kerajaan. Ia bahkan bersumpah akan memenggal kepala Raja Iblis yang telah membunuh keluarganya dan menggantungnya di aula kota.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersadar. Iblis memang tercipta sebagai musuh manusia. Tugas mereka memang untuk memusnahkan umat manusia dan membuat mereka hidup dalam keputusasaan.

Detik itu juga, ia pergi meninggalkan Richard. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu saat pertempuran antara Kerjaan manusia dan iblis. Saat mereka kembali bertemu, dirinya tersenyum menyambutnya. Dirinya yang duduk diatas singgasana dengan tanduk dan sayap kebanggannya, juga Richard dengan baju besi, pedang yang masih basah dengan darah dan jubah merahnya.

Lalu dihari itu mereka bersumpah, untuk tidak pernah bertemu dalam kehidupan selanjutnya. Baekhyun sendiri memiliki permintaan. Permintaan untuk tidak akan pernah mengingat wajah Richard. Itu perpisahan mereka, dengan pedang Richard yang menusuk tubuhnya.

Tidak terasa, air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Turun melewati pipinya.

Baekhyun bangun dan duduk. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Ingatannya sudah kembali, namun sekarang dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Para menteri sudah menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia normal, bahkan mereka juga mempersiapkan kehidupan Baekhyun dari beberapa kehidupan yang lalu. Ia memiliki orangtua yang penyayang dan orangtua yang hangat. Ia memang tidak memiliki teman, namun jika statusnya sebagai yang tertindas dihapuskan maka ia bisa hidup normal di sekolah dan memiliki teman. Ia juga akan belajar dan mempelajari apa yang suka. Ia akan bekerja, memiliki istri, anak bahkan cucu lalu meninggal diumur tua.

Ia tidak memiliki ambisi apapun. Dikehidupannya sekarang, ia bersumpah akan menjalani dengan sepenuh hati dan hidup layaknya manusia normal. Ia akan hidup dengan nama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menatap pantulan dirinya. Rambut yang hampir menutupi mata, seragam kebesaran dengan atribut lengkap, juga tas ransel warna kuning cerah. Baekhyun mendengus, pantas saja ia ditindas. Gayanya benar-benar seperti pecundang.

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menunjuk pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, "Mulai hari ini, kau akan hidup dengan gayaku, Baek Cifer Blue."

**_XXX_**

Saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya disekolah, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tatapan menjuru padanya. Ia tidak tahu maksud dari tatapan itu apa, tapi setidaknya tidak ada bisik-bisik tentang betapa menyedihkannya dia.

Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya. Sekarang matanya terasa lebih ringan setelah memotong rambutnya. Ia mengecilkan seragamnya, mungkin tahap selanjutnya adalah berolahraga karena tubuh ini sangat lemah dan berlemak. Ia menenteng jas seragamnya dan melonggarkan sedikit dasinya. Dia jadi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia suka sekali memakai seragam hingga mencekik leher dan berlapis-lapis di tengah cuaca panas begini?

Saat Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelasnya, seisi kelas langsung terdiam. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol meliriknya sedikit sebelum kembai fokus pda buku yang sedang ia baca. Biasanya Chanyeol akan setidaknya tersenyum, namun sejak kemarin perilakunya berubah entah kenap. Bangku disebelahnya sudah diduduki oleh Sehun. Lagi-lagi anak ini tidur di kelas. Padahal bel masuk sekolah saja belum berbunyi.

Iya, bel masuk sekolah belum berbunyi namun ia bisa melihat tiga bayangan yang muncul diatas mejanya. Saat ia mendongak, is bisa melihat wajah Hyungsuk dan anak buahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada tangan Hyungsuk yang di gips. Ia benar-benar harus mengendalikkan kekuatannya sekarang.

"Tersenyumlah selagi kau bisa, karena nanti saat jam makan siang kau akan kembali merangkak dibawah kaki kami. Kakak kelas kami mau bertemu denganmu nanti, jadi bersiaplah." Usai mengucapkan itu, Hyungsuk dan anak buahnya kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyuman puas. Sedangkan Baekhyun cuma mengerutkan dahinya sejenak.

"Ya terus kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak sedang tersenyum," Gumam Baekhyun. Saat ia menoleh kearah jendela, jantung hampir mau copot saat tatapan matanya beradu dengan Sehun. Sejak kapan pria itu bangun? Terlebih lagi menatapnya intens seperti itu.

"Sehun?" Panggil Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Punya camilan? Aku lapar karena terlalu banyak tertidur," Ujar Sehun lempeng. Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan kue cokelat dari ibunya dan disambut oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Nanti aku ganti. Aku traktir makan siang." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan kue cokelat dimulutnya dan ia kembali dalam posisi tidurnya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun aneh. Tumben sekali Sehun bicara padanya.

**_XXX_**

Bel makan siang sudah berbunyi, membuat ia melirik Sehun yang masih tertidur. Serius, hampir seharian anak ini tidur namun guru-guru seakan menganggapnya tidak ada dan tidak mempedulikannya. Lagi, Sehun benar-benar cuma tertidur seharian. Tidak melakukan hal lain, bengong pun tidak.

Apakah ia harus membangunkannya? Sehun berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan siang kan?

Belum selesai pikirannya sibuk menentukan pilihan, mejanya digebrak tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun jadi terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Melihatnya, Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak. Ia beralih menatap Hyungsuk tidak suka.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Cepat jangan buang waktu! Kakak kelas menyuruhmu menemuinya!" Seru Hyungsuk tidak sabar.

Benar-benar deh, tangannya sudah retak begitu tapi nyali anak ini masih tinggi.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kakak kelasmu," Desis Baekhyun sambil memincingkan matanya menahan kesabaran.

Baru saja Hyungsuk akan membuka mulutnya lagi, Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri. Baekhyun jarang melihat Sehun berdiri, karena ia selalu melihat Sehun tidur. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat tubuh tinggi dan bahu lebar Sehun. Jangan lupakan mata sipit dengan kesan dingin yang kini tengah menatap Hyungsuk.

"A-apa lihat-lihat?!" Hyungsuk memang bicara seperti itu, namun aslinya dia terintimidasi. Kaget juga karena Sehun biasanya tidak pernah bergerak dari tidurnya kini bangun dan menatapnya.

"Berisik," Ujar Sehun malas, "Ayo kantin," Lanjut Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Ia melewati Hyungsuk dan anak buahnya begitu saja dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa ada hambatan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kantin, Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya. Sadar ditatap, Sehun melirik Baekhyun, bertanya seakan ada apa?

"Maaf ya kau jadi kaget begitu saat terbangun."

"Aku bangun karena lapar, bukan kaget." Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya mendengarnya. Melihat reaksi-reaksi yang dikeluarkan Sehun membuat Baekhyun teringat salah satu menterinya. Seekor naga musim dingin. Sama seperti jenisnya, ia juga dingin dan irit bicara. Sama seperti Sehun.

Saat mereka sampai di kantin, ia bisa merasakan tatapan menuju padanya. Beberapa bisik-bisik, namun yang paling intens adalah tatapan dari gerombolan anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojok kantin. Seragamnya berantakan dan ada satu anak berkacamata di tengah-tengah mereka. Dirangkul namun yang dirangkul tampak menunduk menahan tangis.

Ah, satu lagi tatapan intens.

Baekhyun balas menatap Park Chanyeol yang sedang bersama teman-teman OSIS nya. Sadar ditatap balik, Chanyeol langsung membuang mukanya dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Saat Baekhyun dan Sehun akan mengambil nampan, nampan yang sudah berada ditangannya tiba-tiba dirampas. Ia melirik laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dari atas kebawah. Wajahnya tidak ia kenal, mau bagaimanapun ia mencoba mengingatnya.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang tidak terlihat terganggu. Ia mengambil nampan dan mulai memilih makan siangnya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu." Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah laki-laki didepannya. Menghela nafasnya, ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Iya itu aku."

"Aku Jungsuk, kakak dari Hyungsuk yang tangannya kau patahkan. Punya nyali juga kau melakukan cara licik untuk mengalahkan adikku. Kau tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa."

"Memang. Dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu siapa," Balas Baekhyun cuek.

"Yak! Ayahku adalah—"

"Baekhyun, makananmu sudah aku pesankan. Kalau sudah mengobrolnya hampiri aku." Ucapan Jungsuk terpotong dengan ucapan lempeng Sehun. Teman sebangkunya itu sudah membawa dua nampan. Dengan anggukan Baekhyun, ia membawa nampan itu dengan santai melewati Jungsuk dan mencari meja untuk mereka duduk.

"Maaf, aku harus menghampiri temanku. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang penting aku permisi dulu." Ketika Baekhyun mencoba berlalu, Jungsuk tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menampar pipinya. Semuanya begitu cepat sampai Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan suara keplakan itu, kantin yang ramai jadi sunyi. Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, menatap Jungsuk tidak percaya.

Ia, Baek Cifer Blue, Keturunan Lucifer ke 7, dan Mantan Raja Iblis, ditampar di pipi?

Jungsuk tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun. Dengan sorak-sorakan dan tawa teman-temannya di belakang membuat ia jadi lebih bersemangat. Masa bodoh dengan pelanggaran karena ayahnya adalah penyumbang dana di sekolah. Ia hanya tidak terima pecundang didepannya menyelengkat adiknya lalu menginjak Hyungsuk sampai tangannya retak begitu. Bukannya minta maaf dan bersujud malah bersikap arogan. Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Jungsuk sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap melayangkan tinjunya kearah Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba tatapan mata Baekhyun berubah gelap. Ia marah.

Ia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Dia sudah bukan lagi iblis melainkan menjadi manusia sama seperti mereka semua. Kenap orang-orang tetap membencinya dan terus mengibirkan bendera perang padanya?

Baekhyun menangkap tangan Jungsuk, memutar tubuhnya dan langsung membanting Jungsuk dengan kencang. Membuat suara pekikan beberapa anak perempuan terdengar. Baekhyun masih menarik tangan Jungsuk lalu menginjak punggung anak itu.

_"Jungsuk kan preman dari anak kelas tiga? Kenapa ia bisa kalah dari orang itu?"_

_"Itu bukannya Byun Baekhyun si tukang roti?"_

Sadar mereka berada di kantin, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Jungsuk. Ia juga mengangkat kakinya dari punggung Jungsuk dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Anggap kita setimpal," Kata Baekhyun singkat. Ia merapihkan seragamnya. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan seluruh orang yang tertuju padanya.

"SIALAN KAU!"

"AWAS!"

Saat Baekhyun mendengarnya seruan itu ia langsung berbalik. Jungsuk sudah berdiri, memegang pisau yang ia dapat dari kantin dan mencoba menerjang Baekhyun. Sudah terlalu dekat, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindarnya. Ia memilih menutup matanya. Lukanya bisa sembuh dengan cepat dan ia sudah pernah memiliki pengalaman ditusuk pedang. Jadi jika Jungsuk puas dengan ini dan tidak menganggunya lagi maka lebih baik ia menerimanya.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ditarik masuk kedalam pelukan. Sosok tinggi itu langsung menendang Jungsuk tepat diperut membuat kakak kelas itu kembali jatuh tersungkur.

Suasana kantin kembali menjadi heboh. Teman-teman preman kelas tiga yang daritadi diam menonton sekarang bangun dan mengerubungi Jungsuk dan dari arah pintu kantin guru-guru datang mendengar ada kehebohan.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung sosok yang memeluknya ini berdegup begitu kencang. Saat Baekhyun mendongak, matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata besar berwarna hitam mempesona yang penuh sarat khawatir.

Sosok itu merengangkan pelukannya, beralih memegang dagunya untuk mengecek pipinya yang tadi ditampar oleh Jungsuk. Baekhyun menatap laki-laki dihadapannya bingung. Kenapa ia begitu khawatir? Bahkan matanya memerah seakan mau menangis seraya membelai pipi Baekhyun.

Ia terus membelai pipi Baekhyun sambil terus menatapnya tepat dimata. Sebelum pada akhirnya, pupil sosok itu berguncang dan dengan cepat ia mundur beberapa langkah. Balik menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung dan tak percaya.

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau menolongku?"

**_XXX_**

_arigatouu for yg udh nunggu /peluk kalian_

_Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


End file.
